In the field of display technology, the luminance of each pixel in an active matrix organic light emitting display device (AMOLED) is in direct proportion to the driving current passing through it.
In the prior art, the switch device for controlling on and off of the driving current in each pixel in the active matrix organic light emitting display device is a thin film transistor (TFT) switch, and the active layer in the TFT mostly adopts a-Si active layer or p-Si active layer.
However, the TFT adopting the a-Si active layer has the problem of threshold voltage shift in working, while the TFT adopting the p-Si active layer has a relatively bad uniformity of the threshold voltage of the TFT due to the grain boundary problem in the p-Si active layer.
Therefore, in the prior art, the switch device used in the active matrix organic light emitting display device has a relatively bad uniformity of the threshold voltage in working, the active matrix organic light emitting display device (AMOLED) needs to use a more complex pixel driving circuit to solve the problem of non-uniformity of its luminous intensity, thereby resulting in a relatively complex design of the pixel driving circuit in the active matrix organic light emitting display device.